super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Zik
Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Ziku) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti, the founder and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Master Zik and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Master Zik and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Master Zik followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated by the team work of Sonic and Jack. "Your time is almost over, brash hedgehog. I shall prepare for you a lesson in respect. A painful lesson." :—Master Zik. Appearance :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Makoto Terada (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Master Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Six by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the color of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. Master Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. Master Zik has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Master Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Master Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Sky Blue, Black, Yellow (Claws) * Eye Color: Purple with Pale Yellow sclera * Age: 1,036 * Height: 61 cm. (2') * Weight: 8 kg. (17.6 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Master Zik is the wisest of the Deadly Six, serving as a source of wisdom for his student Zavok and others. He is very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others. Normally, Master Zik takes it easy in his semi-retirement. He is most of the time very calm and in a state of peace, telling Zavok calmly not be concerned when he asked Master Zik not trouble himself with Sonic and being impressed by Sonic despite the hedgehog being a threat to them. Likewise, he never shows any sign of distress or surprise and is never fazed by insults or taunts. Despite the air of peace around him though, Master Zik can be very firm. He has no problem about stepping into a situation to handle it himself where others cannot and he can be very strict and grimly serious when the situation calls for it. He also does not tolerate disrespect, telling Sonic repeatedly that he needs to learn respect. Master Zik is extremely confident in the wisdom granted him by his advanced age, believing it can always triumph over strength, and looks down upon younger, less-traveled people in general, thinking youth is truly wasted on them. Regardless, he does take a certain liking those that can impress him as he smiled after seeing Sonic's fighting skills. He also thinks highly of his student Zavok, believing that Zavok would eventually come up with the same idea he had for turning Sonic into a robot slave. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Master Zik is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. An omnicidal monster, he takes a leveled joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own gain. He will also gladly encourage others' genocidal ambitions, praising Zavok for his plan to destroy the world. He also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, Master Zik launched an attack on the scientist with the others. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Master Zik is a fighting genius, possessing unparalleled wisdom and powers. He was once regarded as the "strongest warrior" and is the one who trained Zavok into the physical powerhouse he is, suggesting he is extremely powerful. Despite being old and in semi-retirement, Master Zik's honed skills lets him fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. Master Zik has great reflexes, and acrobatic skills; he can swiftly outmaneuver both Zazz and Zomom at the same time, is able to balance perfectly on his staff, stand easily on top of giant rolling fruits and perform body flips in a split second. He also has incredible accuracy, capable of throwing his staff next to his targets with less than a few inches distance from far away. He also has immense jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and precisely across very large distances in an instant. Besides his physical abilities, Master Zik has some degree of telekinetic abilities. He can call his staff to him with a gesture and make objects as big as giant fruits move through mid-air according to his own will. In addition, Master Zik has the ability to project blue energy balls from his hands, and he is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Master Zik possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Master Zik to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Master Zik also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Master Zik's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * Genius Fighter * High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Energy Beam Emission * Energy Ball Projection * Telekinesis * Flight * Size Enhancement * Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past In the past, Master Zik had had an unknown number of disciples, the last of which was Zavok. Taking Zavok under his wing, Zik would train his student into a formidable force and teach him in various subjects. Many years ago, Zik would go on to form the Deadly Six, which Zavok would take reign over due to his excellent leadership qualities. Though he eventually went into semi-retirement, Zik remained a member and advisor to the younger Zeti. Synopsis See also External links * Master Zik Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Master Zik is the only member of the Deadly Six to have a prefix to his name. * Master Zik is the oldest member of the Deadly Six, being 1,036 years old. * Master Zik's personality and appearance are based off of an early Chinese poet. * Master Zik is the only member who carries a weapon-like tool. Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six